


Narrative Distance

by anupturnedboat



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Confusing Relationship, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Wade have to go and kiss her like that anyway? </p><p>One-shot set post 3x8 Miracles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrative Distance

In Bluebell,  a kiss was never _just a kiss._

Zoe Hart had learned that the hard way - more than once.

Zoe was not fond of the ambiguity that came with unexpected kisses. Ambiguity only led to awkwardness –or heartbreak.  Both of which she was more than acquainted with.

Why did Wade have to go and kiss her like that anyway?

Lips warm, familiar, the kind of kiss that made your heart dance a furious tango and left your whole face a tell-tale red against the crisp winter night.

Now, as the door shuts, Wades white shirt uncharacteristically pressed and clean, there is jealousy. Unwelcome, settling in the pit of your stomach jealousy, making you wish you hadn’t worn this stupid dress.

She had foolishly (and then guiltily) worn the dress knowing that he’d notice.

Not that it mattered, not when he left with Vivian, and she was here handing Joel dishes to dry.

Zoe suddenly completely understood the narrative distance between her and Wade that had caused things to fall apart in the first place. Where a kiss had been more than just a kiss (whether she wanted it to or not), on the flip side it was something impulsive, casual, and not really ambiguous at all.

In Bluebell,  a door shuts, and even as another opens it is the last kiss, not the first that lingers still.


End file.
